


Панкрат Залупа

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poésie, Sexual Humor, language obscene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: Гадали мужики в деревне, в чём секрет популярности тощего неприметного Панкрата. Выяснили.





	Панкрат Залупа

**Author's Note:**

> Попытка в стиль Ивана Баркова.

То в селе ли, то ль в местечке, не скажу, в каком краю  
Жил на свете человечек. Не о нём сказ — о хую.  
__________________________________________________  
Звался он Панкрат с рожденья, так и в церкви окрещён.  
С малых лет он ел варенье, увы, вырос он дрищом.  
Он любил и сдобу с маком, и блины в жирок макать.  
Но глядишь — обнять и плакать — ну и тощий, твою мать!  
«Не мужик!» — кричали парни, бабы воют: «Ох, хорош!»  
А Панкрат девчонкам гарным песни пел, ядрёна вошь.  
Что же бабы? Те руками — разводили? Нет — в штаны  
Как охотно залезали! Хуем как искушены!  
«О великая залупа!» — стонет баба через страсть…  
А Панкрат в пизду и дупу блядь любил любую драть.  
_____________________________________________  
«Во дела! — чесали парни буйны головы свои. —  
Ну и чем Панкрат наш гарный? Ведь такие же хуи  
И с рожденья яйца носим — не как куры, а всегда…  
Можем палку тоже бросить, чтоб утешилась манда!»  
Невдомёк ребятам сельским, чем Панкрат так девкам мил,  
Некрасивый, тощий, мелкий — вот-вот свалится без сил!  
Он девицам в стоге сена то и дело целки рвёт,  
Поглоти его геенна, да чтоб он ушёл под лёд!  
Обзавидовались парни, порешили разузнать.  
Подловили у овчарни — и давай штаны сдирать!  
Наш Панкрат не смог и двинуть кулаком без силы в глаз.  
Прокричал он: «Чтоб вам сгинуть, не способные на раз!  
Что, ребята, подавились будто хуем вы моим?»  
…Парни все перекрестились — бесом, знамо, одержим,  
Продал душу, знать, с лихвою, за огромную елду,  
Что в ворота можно с боем, а не только драть пизду.  
______________________________________________  
«Ох и знатная залупа!» — говорили на селе…  
Наш Панкрат-то был неглупым, подсказал, мол, на метле  
Пролетала как-то ведьма, он хотел святой водой  
Брызнуть твари прямо в бельмы, как взмолилась она: «Стой!  
Подарю тебе блаженство — да не только на всю ночь! —  
Будет хуй твой совершенством да до старости рабоч!»  
И поверили селяне да пристали — что да как,  
Одним глазом хоть бы глянуть, кто не видел, на елдак.  
А Панкрат наш без стесненья до колен штаны спустил.  
«Расскажу вам за варенье, где я ведьму отлюбил!» —  
Предложил он мужичонкам, с палец чьи хуи сравнить  
Да на детской на ручонке. Сладкоежка — вот едрить! —  
Знай, варенье собирает, тут же прямо ложкой жрёт,  
И блины он в рот пихает, и зачёрпывает мёд.  
Расщедрились мужики-то, рассказал им наш Панкрат,  
Не таясь, он всем открыто, что поймал у барских врат.  
Приуныли парни знатно — злой их барин-господин,  
Да суровый, беспощадный… А Панкрат смельчак — один  
Ведьмы той не испугался да награду получил —  
Только знал он, что ебался да всем бабам был он мил.  
______________________________________________  
То в селе ли, то ль в местечке, не скажу, в каком краю,  
Но замолвлю лишь словечко о великом том хую.  
Говорят, коль хуй короткий, то язык длиннющий. Чушь!  
Наш Панкрат любой молодке комплиментов наплесть дюж.  
Что язык, елдак что — длинный. Уж таков он урождён,  
Не оставил дев невинных, хотя телом измождён.  
Напиздел он всем про ведьму, не бывал он у ворот,  
А ребятам стоит впредь бы вспомнить про болтливый рот.  
Поплатились мужичонки за огромную елду,  
Не бывать их хую конским, не вернуть уже еду.  
…А Панкрат наш жрёт варенье да поглаживает ус,  
Наслаждается он ленью да стирает мёд из уст…  
Зря решили, что в размере счастье, наши мужики —  
Не умели в полной мере те пристроить елдаки  
Да совали, не лаская толком бабскую пизду.  
Тут сноровка бы большая быть должна — я речь веду.  
По сей день большою группой мужики у врат стоят.  
____________________________________________  
Говорят, в селе Залупой прозывался наш Панкрат.


End file.
